


An Act Too Often Neglected 被遗忘的事

by GardeniaValen



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Logan's life is hard, M/M, POV Outsider, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaValen/pseuds/GardeniaValen
Summary: Logan大概一年前第一回见到Erik Lehnsherr的时候就不怎么喜欢他。在他像个把打昏的兔子献给主人的狗似的，把打了麻醉一动不动的Logan扔到Charles Xavier家台阶上以后，Logan对他的不喜直线上升。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 10





	An Act Too Often Neglected 被遗忘的事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Act Too Often Neglected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315840) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 梗源： _“你要对自己驯服的东西负责到底。”——《小王子》。_ 标题同样来自小王子。感谢Lynnmoster帮我beta！
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> “What does that mean — ‘tame’?”
> 
> “‘驯服’是什么意思？”
> 
> “It is **an act too often neglected** ,” said the fox. “It means to establish ties.”
> 
> “是人们总是忘记的一件事，”狐狸说，“意思就是‘建立纽带’。”
> 
> ↑摘自《小王子》:D  
> 

Logan大概一年前第一回见到Erik Lehnsherr的时候就不怎么喜欢他。在他像个把打昏的兔子献给主人的狗似的，把打了麻醉一动不动的Logan扔到Charles Xavier家台阶上以后，Logan对他的不喜直线上升。Logan都不知道哪件事更气人——是他还得谢谢Lehnsherr把他从实验室那个鬼地方救出来呢，还是Charles温柔地对着Logan微笑了很久，好像三百磅艾德曼合金和麻醉代谢得飞快的愤怒加拿大人出现在他的变种小屁孩学校里让他感动得不得了。

Logan打定主意只要他走路的时候不会经历这辈子最可怕的头晕（反正是他还记得的这辈子吧），他就立刻滚蛋。不过虽然Charles装得自己挺好，Logan觉得他坐上轮椅也没多久——Logan见过战争和死亡还有带来的后果，见过人们奋力挣扎着想走出阴影，而他知道Charles Xavier还有好一段路。他发觉自己推着Charles在大宅里到处逛，鼻子不满意地越皱越紧。“你整个安保系统就是垃圾，”Logan对他粗声粗气地说，“可别告诉我这玩意儿Lehnsherr点头了。”

“不，没有。”Charles不假思索地赞同道，“我猜这就是为什么他带你来这了。”他看起来对此非常满意，就好像他家安防的漏洞只要天真地笑一笑就能补上了。

“老天爷啊。”Logan一边说，一边重步迈向Hank的实验室，他们要针对四周的警报系统好好他妈的讨论一下。

***

关于古巴那事儿，Logan听到了一大堆互相矛盾的狗屁，不过有两点大家达成了共识——Charles受伤是个意外；Lehnsherr在医院里陪了好几周，后来他们大吵一架，Lehnsherr才走了。

“他就是个 _傻逼_ ，”Logan问咋回事，Alex破口大骂，“什么人会把病成那样的人扔下就走了啊？”Alex是个小混混，但也是个保护欲爆棚的小混混。

“他们吵得不可开交，”Hank之后回忆道。他弯着身捣鼓什么引擎原型机，小心翼翼地调整着线路，“我想其实是教授要他走的。”

“我不觉得他想走，不是真心想走的，”Sean是这么想的，“他只是还有一堆大事要干，你懂？”

最后这点Logan其实也同意，他甚至还可能对Lehnsherr的搞事清单有那么丁点儿感激，因为清单事项有A“帮变种人从政府秘密机构里逃出来”。不过很显然，事项B就是“和Charles Xavier重新搞在一起而且不为有的没的一切道歉”。

反正，Lehnsherr提着公文包再次来到门前时，Logan是这么推测的。Logan让他进了大宅，而Lehnsherr看起来——他嘛，看起来不确定自己受不受欢迎，但至少进门后把那顶丑绝了的头盔拿下来了，在Logan看来这是基本礼仪。

不用Logan去找，Charles自己就推着轮椅穿过走廊来到门前。他看着Lehnsherr的眼神就好像他也不太确定自己的感觉，但他愿意先放到一边。“Erik。”他喊了一声。

Lehnsherr看了他好一会儿，然后好像才想起自己不是空手来的。“给你的，”他说着把公文包递给Charles.

“这——很棒，谢谢你。”Charles礼貌地说，看起来有点困惑。

“Charles，”Lehnsherr低吼，“打开看看。”

Charles乖乖打开锁，把里面东西抽出来——老天，是一大堆设计图纸。

“什么鬼玩意儿？”Logan问，好奇心占了上风。

“我想这是——Erik，这些是Cerebro（大脑增幅器）的设计图？你从哪里弄到的？”Charles说，呼吸急促得好像Lehnsherr送的是钻石。

Lehnsherr眼神躲闪，没吭声。

“是你 _偷_ 来的吗？”Charles追问，但他听起来并不是特别反对。他 _闻_ 起来绝对他妈的一点也不反对。

“它们本来就是你的，”Lehnsherr简短回答，眼神直勾勾的。

“他们无权抢走你的东西。”

Logan翻了个白眼，因为——说得妙啊Lehnsherr。

倒不是说Charles就好到哪里去。他睁着大眼睛咬着下唇，看起来可不像是要对Erik Lehnsherr说滚出去的时候别被门撞到屁股了。

“你会需要——材料，设备，重新造一台。” Lehnsherr吞吞吐吐地说。在此之前他和Charles花了好一阵除了凝视对方啥也不干，时间长得让人尴尬。好吧，Logan知道，Charles在Lehnsherr脑袋里唠叨个不停，但不知怎么，他怀疑Charles没有。“我能给你找来。”

Logan真的一秒也看不下去了，他清了清喉咙引起注意：“和McCoy聊聊，给他看看。我肯定他知道你们需要些啥，哪里能搞到东西。”

Charles和Lehnsherr看起来都吓了一小跳，像是他们完全忘了他还在。Logan本来会觉得恼火或者他俩真是昏了头了，不过他完全没兴趣掺和这种事故现场。

“你会去吗，Erik？”Charles问，就好像Lehnsherr还能拒绝他一样，Lehnsherr根本恨不得抓住每个机会讨好他。

不过Logan承认Lehnsherr有一点做得确实不错——那张扑克脸摆得还真像回事，他说“当然”的时候，那种渴望一点也看不出来。Charles递回公文包的时候他们手指轻触，只有Logan的嗅觉闻得出，Lehnsherr对此可不是毫无感觉。

Lehnsherr安然穿过走廊去McCoy的实验室。Logan嘟囔着：“坐下，打个滚，别动（stay）。”

“你说什么？”Charles喃喃问，他还在盯着走廊，望着Lehnsherr离去的方向。

“没啥。”

***

要是Logan觉得Lehnsherr做事只在乎自己的利益，或许会为这步棋鼓鼓掌，但看看Lehnsherr抱着小女孩的姿势，谁都知道还有别的理由。她睡得很沉，一头白发披散在他肩上，她的身体软趴趴的，睡着的孩子才会这样。

Logan听到汽车从车道开过来。天黑后他一直在大厅里转来转去，但查尔斯已经睡了，如果他的睡衣和浴袍能说明什么的话。他来到大厅，用最快速度推着他的轮椅，大声喊：“Erik，到底怎么——”

“嘘，”Lehnsherr说。

小女孩抽了抽，不过依然安睡着。Logan看得见她身上到处绑着绷带，闻得到血液凝固的味道。但Lehnsherr抱着她的那种小心翼翼，还有她身上紫色褶边裙上百货商店的味道，都说明她的伤口跟他没有任何关系。

“当时——”Lehnsherr开口了，清晰地吞咽了一声，“他们把她——”他又试了一次。最后他只是说：“我知道你不打算招年纪这么小的学生，但她家人都死了，没有人了，我不能就这么 _抛下_ 她——”

Charles双眼湿润了：“当然了。Erik， _当然了_ 。”

这些都很感人，但Charles可没闲工夫，他已经忙不过来了，而Logan彻底受够了这些屁话：“你这回打算留下来吗，小鬼？”

Lehnsherr朝他皱眉：“我没想到你还待在这。”

“我们聊的可不是我。你不会打算把孩子扔给查查让他一个人把她拉扯大吧，啊？”Logan进一步逼问他。

Charles看起来在纠结是要怪Logan横插一杠还是抱住Lehnsherr的腰再也不放手。

至于Lehnsherr，他看起来非常犹豫：“我——如果你——”

“留下吧（stay），”Charles说，他的声音沙哑了，“Erik，拜托了，回家吧。”

“那——”

“所有人，”Charles说，“都欢迎来，只是，Erik，求你了——”

“好吧。”Lehnsherr急忙同意了。

Logan上前伸手接过小女孩。“我会让她住Moira隔壁那间，”他说。Lehnsherr努力把目光从Charles身上移开够长的时间，好小心把小女孩交给Logan。Logan让她靠在自己胸口时她几乎没动，只是发出弱弱的一声，咂了一下嘴。他觉得自己最好还是趁机离开，当他在走廊末尾停下回头看时，他辨认出Lehnsherr跪在Charles面前的身影。他听不清他们在说些什么，除了眼泪的咸味他什么也没闻到，但他知道和好是什么样，他看得出来。完整的故事他或许不了解——可能永远都不会了解，其实，他也没啥意见——但他知道，是时候了。


End file.
